


Our Rules

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fair, First Time, M/M, Truck Sex, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, i spent my entire sunday doing this, no really they fuck in a truck in this one, some homophobia, someone help me, yee haw rednecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m gonna have to pull over if you keep looking like that.” Garrett’s voice is an octave deeper than normal. Andrew takes the hand that was on the back of Garrett’s neck and drops it to cover the one on his thigh. “Andrew.” He warns, biting his lip and shifting in his seat, as Andrew takes their linked hands and settle them over the bulge in his jeans.“What?” Andrew’s breath hitches as he tries to sound innocent while he forces Garrett’s hand to rub him through his jeans, squeezing and pressing against his hardening dick. “Can’t I just hold your hand?” And Garrett gives him a burning stare, eyes dark.“You wait for tonight.” He grumbles, leaning across and quickly smacking a kiss on Andrew’s mouth.“Promise?” Andrew licks his lips, excited at the prospect, letting go of Garrett’s hand so he can use both of his hands to steer and signal.“Always.” And they take the exit marked 3B Millville on the right.





	Our Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this I can't believe I've gone and written a 10,000 word fic about truck sex instead of planning out my lessons for the week. Millville doesn't exist, the fair is based off of one near me, I don't live in a small town but I did go to college in one. I'm also apologizing in advance because I know next to nothing about Garrett's relationship with his family. I think it seems positive but I made it not so great for the story I'm SO SORRY. I hope you enjoy it?!

Millville, Tennessee has a population less than 2,000 on a good day; complete with a Main Street and family farms older than most buildings. Walmart still hadn’t arrived and if you wanted a chain restaurant you had to drive three towns over. The FFA ran the high school and dinner was served if you could catch it, butcher it, or grow it yourself. And here was Andrew, in the passenger side of a Prius, driving straight into the heart of it all in a pair of dark wash jeans and a cream J-Crew sweater. He felt ridiculously overdressed compared to Garrett who was wearing a plain white t-shirt that Andrew had never seen him wear and a pair of tan work pants, a ball cap securely placed on his head. He’s nervously drumming the steering wheel as they make their way down the twisting highway, Frank Ocean crooning through the speakers. 

“You okay?” Garrett asks for what feels like the 100th time. He’s the one humming with nervous energy yet every time he asks, Andrew feels his own anxiety ramp up.

“Babe, are you okay?” Andrew reaches a hand out and settles it on the back of Garrett’s neck, scratching his fingers through the spiked hairs at the nape of Garrett’s neck. “I told you a hundred times I’m fine. Seriously, you’re gonna make me worry if you don’t stop asking. Should I be scared or something?” He giggles uncomfortably, feeling the bundle of constant nervous making itself present; something the comfort of Garrett usually helped dull. Today it seems that Garrett’s nervous energy lets itself pair with Andrew’s own causing them both to ride waves of uncomfortable silence and stewing.

“Oh, Andrew no!” Garrett takes his eyes off the road for a split second to send him a concerned gaze. “No! It’s good. I’m just. It’s been awhile.” Andrew nods and continues to let his fingers scratch along Garrett’s neck loving the way it feels like Garrett melts into him. He watches Garrett’s profile as he fixes his attention back on the road anxiously chewing the inside of his lip. Leaning across the center console he lays a kiss on Garrett’s cheek, then one more near the corner of his mouth in hopes to subdue some of the uncertainty. 

“It’s alright.” He pulls back some, but keeps a firm grip with his hand. “That’s why I’m here. We’re doing it together, okay?” Andrew feels overwhelmed with how much he loves Garrett in that moment. How much he wants to protect him for what’s inevitably about to come. Comforts in the way Garrett visibly relaxes at his words, a large hand coming to rest on Andrew’s thigh; warmth spreading up and a familiar tug of arousal pulling at his belly button as Garrett squeezes the inside of his thigh before running his fingers along the inseam of Andrew’s jeans. Andrew splays his legs some and adjusts himself so he can lean back and tilt his hips, discreetly, in hopes Garrett’s wandering hand travels further from just his thigh. 

“I’m gonna have to pull over if you keep looking like that.” Garrett’s voice is an octave deeper than normal. Andrew takes the hand that was on the back of Garrett’s neck and drops it to cover the one on his thigh. “Andrew.” He warns, biting his lip and shifting in his seat, as Andrew takes their linked hands and settle them over the bulge in his jeans. 

“What?” Andrew’s breath hitches as he tries to sound innocent while he forces Garrett’s hand to rub him through his jeans, squeezing and pressing against his hardening dick. “Can’t I just hold your hand?” And Garrett gives him a burning stare, eyes dark. 

“You wait for tonight.” He grumbles, leaning across and quickly smacking a kiss on Andrew’s mouth. 

“Promise?” Andrew licks his lips, excited at the prospect, letting go of Garrett’s hand so he can use both of his hands to steer and signal. 

“Always.” And they take the exit marked 3B Millville on the right. 

**

One day earlier

If Andrew was going to leave, now was the time, with Shane and Ryland going at it in the kitchen and his fingers cramped from all the computer mouse clicking. He hears another clatter of something heavy on the counter and a cabinet slam shut, their shouting escalating. Editing had been so much worse this summer than last. Shane had barely seen Ryland, and he lived there, which meant Andrew hadn’t seen Garrett in what felt like weeks. FaceTime calls were something he’d always be grateful for; falling asleep on them while Garrett watched a movie or even, a few times, quick jerk off sessions when it was late and Shane was on the opposite end of the house. But he missed Garrett’s hugs, missed the way he kissed him, missed the smell of Old Spice and watermelon shampoo. His heart skips a beat in excitement when Garrett’s name comes across his phone, a picture of them cuddled together on their couch in matching hoodies, and quickly springs to answer. 

“Babe,” He says in a half whisper, afraid Shane might overhear him, “they’re at it again. Think I’m gonna come home tonight.” He’d been in the tiny house with Garrett for over a year now, ever since Garrett had made his video a few months into their relationship to get it clean. He misses their bed and waking up next to a warm body. Misses having a warm cup of coffee while sitting out on the patio and hearing Garrett explain the latest book he’d been into. 

“Yeah?” Garrett sounds excited. “I was hoping you would. I have to tell you something.” He sounds nervous and instantly Andrew freezes. Waits for the moment that Garrett realizes he wants someone who was more readily available, someone who was experienced, someone who was willing to bottom because he knew from years of friendship that Garrett liked to switch it up. Someone who wasn’t Andrew. It had been more than a year that they were officially together, and before that it seemed like years of constantly foreplay yet Andrew couldn’t shake the feeling that one day Garrett might decide he’d made a mistake. Knows that Garrett worries the same about him.

“Everything okay?” He fiddles with the pen in his hand, drawing swirls on the pad of paper in front of him. 

“Andrew I would never, ever ask this if I didn’t need you.” And that’s odd and not at all what Andrew expected. 

“Need me?” He questions confused.

“It’s my nephew. You know, the one I was telling you was having all the trouble in school and thinks he might be gay? Josh?” Andrew does remember, has overheard the numerous phone calls between the two. 

“Yeah,” He says, “is everything okay?” 

“Ugh.” Garrett groans. “Yes. No. I don’t know.” Andrew can feel the anxiety through the phone. “He called me because he’s showing at the fair this coming weekend and wants me to come.” 

“Showing?”

“It’s this big dumb thing that our town does. We have a big fair for the first weekend of September and families bring like their crops and animals and show them to judges. You win money and stuff, it’s redneck as fuck, I don’t know. You know what this town’s like.” He doesn’t really but Garrett has told him stories of the small town, big family, homophobic, racist feel. 

“Yeah,” He says. “So are you going?” He asks and feels his chest pang. He was hoping to come home for the weekend and spend some alone time with his boy. 

“Oh. Not me. We.” Garrett tells him. “You are a crazy person if you think I am going back there without you.” Andrew laughs.

“Garrett what?” He asks, feeling both giddy and nervous; a laugh bubbles up and squeaks out at the question.

“Andrew, please, I cannot go by myself. I spent years upon years being shoved into lockers. I can’t go back and stand alone at the fair. It’s weird, I feel weird. I don’t want to go alone. Plus, we can show Josh that it gets better. He can see that when he grows up, he might be able to find someone who’s as handsome and wonderful as you. Not everyone is terrible.” Andrew warms instantly at that. 

“Okay,” he tells him. “Let me get my bag together and I’ll come home. When are we leaving?” He’s already standing up and gathering together his things. 

“Soon. Like, in the morning soon.” Garrett at least sounds apologetic. “I already got our tickets. I just need you here, right now, so I can kiss you before we go somewhere that hangs people for that still.” Andrew knows he’s joking, really, but his laugh falls short at the idea of heading to a down that was so anti everything Garrett stood for.

“Guess I better get home and get in my final ones then.” He’s sliding his computer into his backpack. “I love you.” He adds on.

“I love you,” Garrett’s gone soft and Andrew can picture the way his eyes sparkle as he says it. “So much. You’re the best boy. I’m so, so, so lucky.” He means it too. 

“You are.” Andrew jokes, “see you soon, love.” And he’s hanging up to go enter the kitchen war zone to let them know he’s leaving. 

**  
Present 

There are driveways hidden around each corner, some with welding signs dangling from the mailbox and others with family farm names stamped across a wooden plaque. When they begin to slow down at the GPS’s urging Andrew can see a tire made dirt path and huge overgrown oak trees almost hiding the entrance of what he assumes is the Watts family residence. The mailbox reads 1232 with steel letters and there’s a barrel full of planted flowers underneath it. 

“Ugh.” Garrett groans as they bump along the long driveway, coming around a bend to a large open, field. A pond is sat in the center of it all, an evening haze shimmering above it, an old wooden dock on one end. Next to it sits a large Willow tree, billowing in the end of summer breeze, all of it surrounded by lush green hills and fields; wild flowers sprung up in the tall blades of grass. Next to it all stands an old white home sat up high on a gray brick foundation with a storm cellar off to the right side. To one side there looks to be an addition to the home protruding out, and Andrew can see a screened porch off of that. There’s a pickup truck parked out front of it and off behind it Andrew spies what looks like a barn. The sun is setting out behind the hills and its golden shadow casts along the windows, blacking them out. It’s picture perfect and Andrew wishes his camera was in reach. “Ughhhhhh.” Garrett groans louder and longer as they pull up next to the truck. He shuts the rented Prius off.

“Garrett,” Andrew comforts. “It’s all good.” He looks up at the house, about thirteen large painted gray steps leading up to a wide front porch with a chair swing and large milk canisters that have cotton sprigs protruding from them as decoration. 

“My sister and her shitty husband are here.” He gestures to the red pickup truck that’s been lifted. “This was a mistake. I should not be doing this.” He leans back into the seat and closes his eyes, looking desolate. Andrew frowns and reaches across to connect their hands and bring Garrett’s knuckles to his lips to kiss.

“Just for a weekend. For Josh.” It’s Friday evening and they were due back on the plane to Los Angeles Monday morning. Garrett sighs heavily, blowing out a long stream of air before turning it into blowing a raspberry, eyes rolling back to the back of his head. 

“For Josh.” He agrees heavily. Suddenly he sits up and turns his body, looking carefully at Andrew and cupping his face. He leans in and seals their mouths together in a long kiss. 

“Mmmm.” Andrew moans in surprise against Garrett’s lips. Garrett pulls back some before diving back in to peck him twice over on the mouth and then presses their noses together, hovering over Andrew’s mouth. 

“You know I love you?” He whispers and they’re so close Andrew can see the dark blue stripes that mix in with the light in Garrett’s eyes. 

“I love you too.” He assures Garrett and kisses him again, gentle and sweet. When they break apart they keep their heads titled, Andrew’s chin still cupped in Garrett’s hands.

“I just. My family isn’t always...you know I came to LA because I wanted to love who I loved. They love me but they don’t love that I’m gay. I just want you to know if I don’t seem like me.” He pulls back some, his voice catching, and Andrew catches both his hands before he can settle all the way back on the other side of the car. Andrew’s heart aches at the thought of Garrett feeling like he couldn’t be himself. “If I don’t seem like me it’s not because of you. I love to kiss you and hug you. But I also know what they can be like.” He nods his head up to the house and they stare out the windshield. Suddenly the dark windows don’t feel as inviting. 

“Garrett. If you’re uncomfortable here why don’t we go to a hotel or something? I think I saw one back out on the highway.” Doesn’t want to subject himself to the passive aggressive homophobia he knows is inside waiting but especially doesn’t want to watch it happen to the man he loves. It had taken him awhile to get used to being with a same sex partner. Loving Garrett had been the easiest part, he’d loved him since the first time their paths had crossed, but getting used to the comments and looks had been something else entirely. He still felt jittery when they held hands or kissed in public. 

“That would make it worse.” Garrett sighs, “it’ll be okay. Just a few days. I can do that. Right?” He looks nervous again and turns to Andrew for reassurance. 

“We can.” Andrew leans over and kisses him, soaking in the softness of it all. “Let’s do this.” And they exit the car to get their bags.

**

Garrett’s mother is, shockingly, wonderfully kind. As they knock on the large black door with an oval glass cut out, he can see her coming in the side window panes. She’s very small and done her blonde hair up with a red ribbon that matches her checkered apron. She’s crying when she pulls back from hugging Garrett who has to double over to reach her. “It’s been so long.” She sniffles and waves a hand in front of her face. “I’m so happy you’re here honey.” She rubs Garrett’s arm whose own eyes look suspiciously misty. Andrew hovers awkwardly next to them both before Mrs. Watts reaches forward to hug him too. “You must be Andrew!” She smells like cinnamon and sugar. He squeezes her back. 

“Yeah.” Surprised that she seemed to know who he was. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Watts.” He pulls away so he can stick his hand out. She waves it out of the way and squeezes his hand in both of hers instead. 

“Awe honey none of that here.” Her accent thick. “I bet you both are tired from all your traveling. Why don’t ya come on in and settle in? I made chicken casserole, your favorite Garebear.” She pats Garrett’s stomach and turns her heel to march back into the house. They’re still standing on the front porch and Garrett’s ears turn pink at the nickname. 

Andrew smirks at Garrett, coming up behind him to squeeze his hips, and quickly sneaks a kiss to his ear whispering, “Garebear?” Delighting in the shiver it sends up Garrett’s spine but also the way he groans and blushes. 

“Don’t start.” He tells Andrew and leads him inside. Immediately he’s presented with massive mahogany staircase, original coloring sealed in. It’s got a small banister at the top, showing off the upstairs hallway before forming quickly into a solid wall. Garrett’s mother had decorated with an antiqued wooden table and mirror, right next to the bottom of the steps along the wall, and on that was a framed photo of Garrett and his sister with a large vase and some plants adorning the table as well. To his left is a formal sitting room, the furniture looking antiquated, a piano pushed up against the wall and housing a music sheet to Amazing Grace. There’s a narrow hallway to the right of them with white doors along the wall closed shut. The rug right by the front door matches the one that treads down the hall; a paisley pattern of reds and golds. They’re sliding off their shoes when all of a sudden, they hear pounding feet coming. Looking up Andrew sees six blonde kids ages ranging anywhere from maybe two to at least eleven, throwing themselves at Garrett. 

“Uncle Garrett!” They’re screeching as they climb on top of each other to reach him. He’s laughing as he bends down to hug all of them, tugging teasingly at braided pigtails and tickling stomachs of the two youngest.

“Guys,” He says as he stands up, two identical toddlers in his arms, “this is my friend Andrew.” He smiles and gives an awkward wave at the dozen blue eyes that turn to him. Most of them have dirt smeared up their legs, their clothes wrinkled and muddy, but they all smile politely at him. “Andrew this is Luke and Larson,” he juggles the two in his arms who stick their thumbs in their mouths and turn away as he tries to get them to wave hello. Their overalls are similarly colored but one has a blue undershirt while the others is green. “And this is Sadie,” she’s the tallest of them all, “Bryant,” only half a head shorter than Sadie. “Hunter.” Who’s missing his front teeth, “and Lakyn.” She’s clutching her sister’s dress. “Is your mom here?” Garrett asks and as if on cue a very pregnant woman in a floor length cotton sunflower dress waddles down the hallway, her own blonde hair tied up in a bun. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Garrett Watts.” She teases and he sets down the twins to grab her in a hug. “Didn’t think we’d ever see you in these parts again.” The kids take off back down the hallway again and their laughter fades out.

“MaryAnn, how are you already having another baby?” He sounds teasing though, placing his hands on her stomach. Andrew imagines she has to be close to having one.

“This one is the last one, I swear it. Eight’ll have to be enough.” She peeks around Garrett at Andrew and he waves at her feeling out of place. “You brought someone home with ya?” She asks Garrett but she doesn’t seem anything more than slightly intrigued. 

“Oh!” Garrett turns and his eyes soften as they fall on Andrew. “This is Andrew.” Andrew reaches out a hand and shakes one of MaryAnn’s. Her nails are painted hot pink, some of the polish chipping off. 

“Andrew, we’re glad you’re here.” She assures him. “Well come on. Josh, dad, and Mike are all our back. Gotta get the animals up to fair grounds by four thirty tomorrow so they’re gettin’ the trucks ready.” They head down the hallway and as they pass each closed-door Garrett taps them and says, “Laundry. Bathroom. Office.” To Andrew. The back of the house is a tight space; they led into a small living room with a pair of leather couches and a flatscreen TV and to the left is a tiny kitchen. He can see out the back window in the living room that it overlooks a pasture with what looks like cows. Dinner is wafting from the oven and it smells amazing. 

“Garrett, why don’t you go on out back and take Andrew to meet your daddy.” His mom has appeared again, dusting her hands off on her apron as she says it. Garrett pulls a face but doesn’t argue as he tilts his head to the backdoor off to the side of the kitchen. “You be sure and tell him supper’s just about done. I’m not waving a bell no more.” And they step out onto the concrete step that leads them to the open field.

“You okay?” Garrett asks nervously, eyeing him as they start walking towards a group of men who are loading hay into a trailer. They look hard at work, moving in unison, a well-practiced trio. The filmmaker in him wants to capture the moment where they raise their rakes above their heads as they come down to swoop it all inside the white container. 

“Are you?” Andrew asks. He wants to grab Garrett’s hand to reassure them both. 

“Monday is my new favorite day.” He admits and Andrew frowns, wanting to let him know it was okay but they’re suddenly there at the fence-line. The youngest of the guys he recognizes as Josh, who he thinks might be in high school, has the last load of hay. 

“Call it good.” And older man shouts. He looks just like Garrett with white in his beard and a harsher tan on his skin. “Well.” He turns and looks to Garrett. “You gonna stand there and be pretty or ya gonna get in here and help us?” He’s shucking his gloves off and coming over to rest of the fence post. He reaches a hand out for Garrett to shake though with a smile on his face. 

“Hey dad.” Garrett seems subdue as he says it and reaches across to shake his father’s hand. 

“How ya been boy?” His father asks, tying his gloves to the loop on his hip. 

“I’ve been good.” Garrett says, “Really good. Uh.” He nods to Andrew. “This is Andrew. He’s my...” Garrett hesitates and Andrew can see he looks almost physically pained at the way his dads’ eyes narrow some. “He’s my boyfriend.” He says quickly and softly, looking around his dad at Josh who was standing and staring a few yards back. 

“Hi.” Andrew says and holds out a hand. Garrett’s dad eyes if before taking him in for a firm handshake, almost painful with his squeeze. He makes sure he doesn’t wince choosing to smile instead. “Nice to meet you, sir.” He doesn’t know if it’s the right thing to say. 

“Where you from?” Mr. Watts gruffs. 

“Uh, Chicago.” Andrew shifts awkwardly. He looks at the boots all the men are wearing and his own loafers making him feel out of place. Mr. Watts just stares at him.

“Andrew’s a filmmaker, dad. He does a lot of really cool editing.” Garrett is there to his rescue, proudly displaying his boyfriend’s talent. 

“Yeah.” Is all his dad says though and then he’s turning back to the other two. “Josh. Mike.” He shouts, “Finish on up here. I bet Karen’s got supper just about ready.” He heads on back to the house without so much of a glance to Andrew or Garrett. Sighing, Garrett turns to Andrew. 

“That’s my dad.” He says heavily, trying to add some enthusiasm but falling short. 

“He’s alright.” Andrew assures, balling his hands into fists to resist leaning over to kiss him. 

“He actually sucks.” Garrett laughs bitterly and then nods towards the barn. “Let’s go meet Josh.”

Josh is quiet and skinny, putting away the tools that had been left out while an older guy stands cursing at the goats that had been stalled. “Fuckin’ useless animals.” He guy was grumbling as he rubbed at a bite on his arm. “Swear to fucking God we are not doin this bullshit next year.” 

“They’re alright, Mike.” Josh was saying quietly. “Just get spooked easy.” Mike rolls his eyes at that and then turns when he sees Garrett and Andrew. 

“Well, if it isn’t queer Garrett and his boy toy.” Mike comes over and slaps a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. “How ya doin’ man?” He turns his back before Garrett gets to answer.

“Hey.” Garrett looks tired. “Good. You really shouldn’t say queer Mike it’s not...” He trails off as Mike starts shouting again as two of the goats start ramming heads. “Hey Josh.” He says instead and Josh smiles delighted, coming over to them both. He gives Garrett a quick hug, pulling away quickly like he’s too shy to cling on longer. Laying an arm around Josh’s shoulders Garrett gestures to Andrew. “This is my boyfriend Andrew.” Garrett says. 

“Hey man,” he holds out a hand for them to shake. Josh quickly takes it and turns bright red, eyeing Andrew’s biceps and broad chest in his sweater. “I heard you’re going to show animals.” He makes conversation, giving Garrett a pointed look as Garrett lights up at the obvious attraction Josh seems to harbor towards Andrew.

“Yeah. My goats,” he points over to the cage that Mike had given up on and was now stomping back to the house. “They don’t really like my stepdad.” Andrew can reciprocate the feeling even after just a brief interaction.

“They seem to like you.” The goats are all bleating happily as Josh comes closer to the stall and dumps some feed into the containers. 

“I’m not an asshole.” He shrugs. Andrew feels Garrett’s hand slip into his own, now that it was just the three of them, and squeezes tightly. 

“How’s school been, bud?” Garrett asks him watching while Josh dumps feed in all of the buckets hanging from the fencing in the stall. 

“Only got two more years then I’m out.” Josh turns back to them and eyes their clasped hands. “Gonna get as far as I can.” He stares longingly at their ease.

“You thought about college?” Andrew asks

“I’m the oldest of eight, I’m not really fit for college.” He admits, almost embarrassed, turns back to the stall to pet the goats. 

“I wasn’t either.” Andrew assures him. “I didn’t go right away. There’s a lot you can still do.” Garrett’s middle finger scratches the inside of his palm and he feels grounded into the spot. Josh nods thoughtfully at the sentiment. “Just gotta find what makes you happy.”

“This.” Josh explains and waves a hand to all the stalled animals. “Gonna get me my own to run someday. One where I won’t have to deal much with people.” And both Garrett and Andrew frown some at the unhappiness in his tone.

“You ready for this dinner?” Garrett ask them both, changing the subject, and they begin their trek back to the house. 

“You’re in for it.” Josh teases Andrew as they back up the hill to the house. He jogs ahead some, running up to one of the younger boys who’d come outside to watch them walk back. 

“What’s that mean?” Andrew asks Garrett who is swinging their clasped hands between them. 

“Watts’ family dinners are always loud, republican, and loud.” Garrett explains. “I hope you brought your prayer book.” Andrew laughs like Garrett is joking but feels his stomach clench some as they finally get to the concrete steps. They drop hands and Garrett walks in first. “We only have to go to two of these so don’t worry.” He makes a face at Andrew, “We’re halfway done with this torment.” And they make their way to the dining room. 

** 

Andrew’s pressed against Garrett’s childhood wood paneled bedroom door; his thighs splayed wide to fit Garrett between them. His feet are just brushing against the floor as Garrett holds him up, strong hands supporting under Andrew’s thighs. 

“Been waiting all fucking night to get you like this.” Garrett is panting as Andrew wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and tosses his head back with a moan as Garrett kisses along his throat. He isn’t sure they can stay quiet enough to make sure his family doesn’t hear.

“Could have had me like this earlier if we’d done the hotel.” He teases, giggling softly as Garrett drags him over to the bed. 

“Mmm shut up.” Garrett jokes with him. The bed sheets have horses on them and Andrew feels delirious with lust, the knowledge that they probably shouldn’t be doing this here making it that much hotter. Garrett climbs on top of him, pushing his hands up Andrew’s shirt to run across his stomach, as they kiss heavily. “I am so stupidly in love with you. Thank you so damn much for being here with me.” Garrett gets out in between their kissing. “I love you.” He rests their foreheads together, his glasses fogging up some from their breath. 

“I love you.” Andrew whispers back to him. They’re kissing again, beards rubbing against each other’s chins and it’s something Andrew never knew would turn him on so much. He can feel Garrett’s big hands undoing the button his jeans and he’s pushing them down and off, clunking heavily on the floor. “Yeah,” he whispers as Garrett’s hands hesitate when they reach for his briefs. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex or touched like this, they had, but Andrew was never the one not in control. It felt different tonight, though, with Garrett overpowering him on every move. Recently he’d told Garrett when they’d been drinking that he wanted to try to bottom. That had been almost two months ago. “I’m gonna make it good for you, I promise. Not gonna rush it. Gonna make sure you’re ready.” Garrett had whispered in his ear as they’d ground their hips together like a pair of teenagers on the brown leather couch in their living room. And true to his word Garrett hadn’t rushed any of it. He’d been serious when he told Andrew that he’d make sure Andrew was ready. Every blowjob he gave paired up with a set of fingers inside of Andrew, if he was eating Andrew out then his fingers were alongside his tongue. Andrew had even tried it a few times on himself when couldn’t sleep at Shane and Rylands.

He grips ahold of Garrett’s own belt and undoes the clasp, fingers trembling as Garrett continues to push Andrew’s briefs down his thighs. “Baby,” Garrett is groaning. “Andrew. Please. Let me,” he curls his hand into a loose fist and Andrew arches his hips up to meet with the tugs along his cock. He drops his hands from Garrett’s pants and brings them to squeeze at his forearms. It feels incredible, every touch feeling so much more electric than normal. 

“M’not gonna last.” He admits weakly, already feeling his orgasm beginning to build low in his stomach. “Been so long.” It had been weeks since they’d done anything together and Garrett looks just as turned on as Andrew feels, his eyes almost black.

“Turn over.” He commands and Andrew does, lays himself flat against the bed and buries his head in the pillow to help stifle the moans as Garrett grips him by his hips and yanks him so he’s on his knees. One hand is placed firmly in the center of his back, Andrew realizes his sweater is still on, and it pushes so that his chest is still flat while his ass is up. “Fuck.” Garrett whispers into the dim room. Andrew feels his cool breath against his balls before Garrett is licking his tongue from underneath them and straight back until he reaches the top of Andrew’s tailbone. As it passes over Andrew’s hole Garrett presses harder so it dips in before he continues upwards. He repeats the move a few more times, Andrew’s hips stuttering to push back and pull away all in one. He’s so turned on he’s sure he’s going to lose it any second. It’s sloppy as Garrett changes gears and his tongue stays over Andrew’s hole, pushing in and out, sucking and kissing, soft nipping as he listens to Andrew’s pants and cries. He hears a snick of a lid popping open wondering wildly when Garrett had snuck the lube into the bed and then a cool finger joins in alongside Garrett’s tongue.

“Garrett,” He whimpers. “Please, Garrett.” He’d done this enough before to know that Garrett’s smart fingers were only a few slides away from finding his prostate. Garrett pulls his mouth back some, kissing along Andrew’s lower back as he fucks his fingers hard and fast, pressing down until he hits right against Andrew’s prostate with dead accuracy. Andrew cries out, his hips casting down and back hard, biting hard onto the pillow to stifle anymore sounds. Tears leak from his eyes as Garrett rubs against his prostate, his thick fingers widening and stretching apart. It doesn’t hurt much, not like it did the first time, and Andrew wants more. “More.” He chokes out. “Can you?” He’s trying to articulate how bad he wants Garrett to fuck him. How much he wants his boyfriend to slam him into the bed.

“What?” Garrett whispers, panting harshly, Andrew can feel how hard Garrett is against the backs of thighs through the thick of Garrett’s pants. “Another?” Andrew shakes his head and then nods, not wanting Garrett to misunderstand. 

“You.” He reaches a hand back and grips Garrett through his pants causing Garrett to let out a whimper and he’s breathing heavily through his nose. “You, please. Garrett. Wanna fuck. Want you to fuck me.” He’s turning to stare at Garrett who has slowed his fingers down some causing Andrew is whine and shift his own hips in quick little sessions in hopes that Garrett will get the point. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Andrew.” Garrett seems to get with the program and he quickens the pace of his hands. “You want me to fuck you? You want me to pin you down?” God does Andrew ever, can imagine how Garrett’s strong hands would feel on his hips as he shoved Andrew down into the bed. “I want to so much,” Garrett is gasping, “Want you so bad.” He’s throwing kisses all over Andrew’s back as he speaks. “I want it to be special. Not like this.” He’s ducking his head down between Andrew’s thighs and suddenly his fingers are replaced again with his tongue, and he’s relentless as he fucks in and out. Andrew can feel spit dripping down his balls as they’re tightening up and he’s cumming; fisting the sheets under his hands as he cries out. 

“Fuck,” He groans as Garrett is lowering him back down onto the bed. He rolls over, feeling fucked out, looking at Garrett through hooded eyes. Garrett looks beautiful even with his hair a disheveled mess, pants undone and the tip of his straining dick sticking out through the material of his briefs. Andrew spreads his legs some and urges Garrett between them, shoving Garrett’s pants down until they’re mid-thigh and spitting into his hand before gripping Garrett tightly in a fist. “You close?” He whispers. They aren’t kissing but their mouths are hovered over each other, panting heavily. Andrew still isn’t sure he likes to kiss after Garrett has eaten him out but Garrett looks at him like he hung the moon as he jerks Garrett off, twisting around the head and tugging some at the crown just where Garrett likes. It’s enough to make his dick twitch again interested in going for another round.

“An-andrew.” Garrett’s head falls down on Andrew’s shoulder as he cries out and Andrew feels him spill into his fist. He collapses down next to Andrew and they’re quiet besides their panting for a few beats. “Bathroom is right through there,” Garrett gestures to the door. “Wanna clean up?” Andrew lazily nods his agreement and they enter the ensuite bathroom, letting steam billow from the shower as they climb in together. Andrew presses himself against Garrett, chest to back, and circles his arms around Garrett’s middle as the water pours over them. Kissing along the top of Garrett’s back he hooks his chin over Garrett’s shoulder, watching as the soap swirls around their feet.

“You know that anytime with you is special.” He whispers and turns so his cheek is resting on Garrett’s shoulder and he can see his boyfriend’s profile. “Wherever, whenever. It’s going to be special because it’s you.” He squeezes as he watches Garrett who presses his lips together before turning to land a kiss on Andrew’s nose. 

“Yeah?” He seems hesitant. 

“Yeah.” Andrew confirms, and he slides one hand from where it’s wrapped around Garrett’s middle to knot their fingers together. They stand in a comfortable silence until the water starts to get cold and his skin begins to prune before they climb out to go to bed.

**

“We really can leave anytime. Like right now if you really wanted.” Garrett is telling him. He’d lent Andrew one of his old high school t-shirts that said something about saving local farms and a hat to wear so he meshed in better today. The fairgrounds are amazing, everything Andrew expected them to be. There are large white tents everywhere, light up carnival games and a rickety looking Ferris wheel spinning. Teenagers and kids are running around laughing and weaving between families, the smell of barbeque and funnel cake wafting through the air and making his stomach gurgle from hunger. 

“We gotta go see Josh. The whole reason we’re here.” Andrew claps a hand on Garrett’s shoulder in reassurance. Tries to make it look less like a boyfriend comforting and more like a friendly gesture. Garrett just deflates though and looks longingly at the parking lot they’d just come from.

“Fine.” He sighs heavily. “We can go back to the goats but we’re stopping for some lemonade and some ice cream. And maybe a chocolate covered banana.” He sends another dramatic look to the car back over his shoulder as they head deeper into the fair grounds. “This is so stupid.” He grumbles as they pass by a group of teenage boys playing the strong man game and smashing a hammer as hard as they can to raise the weight up to the bell.

“It’s alright.” Andrew assures him, laughing at the way the group of the girls who’d been watching turn away from the boys in annoyance as they shout out innuendos to them. They make their way down the food alley, assaulted by the smells of fried desserts and smoke. “You want to stop?” He asks Garrett and gestures to the freshly squeezed lemonade stand. The stand is a mess of green and white stripes with giant painted lemons. It’s so typical that Andrew can’t picture what he was expecting. 

“Ugh,” Garrett sighs but he eyes the souvenir glasses longingly. Pulling out his wallet Andrew buys them a large to share and the young girl behind then counter fills the container with ice all while snapping her gum and not removing her headphones. “Thanks Andrew.” Garrett says softly as he holds out the straw for Garrett to sip from. “I do love the lemonade.”

“Only the best for you.” Andrew teases. “Enough sugar to make sure your bloodstream is clogged by the time we get back home.” They continue their way down the row of food trucks and stalls, passing a tent with long tables covered in pies. Each one with a card in front of it and a group of ladies dressed in dresses jotting down on clipboards. 

“Pie contest.” Garrett nods to it. “My mom used to do it when we were younger but she said it’s all politics now and refuses to participate.” He points to the edge of the tent. “Doesn’t stop her from watching though.” Mrs. Watt’s is in a navy and white hoop skirt dress that matches her sandals, hair back up in another ribbon. Garrett waves a hello to her and she excitedly gestures for him to come over to where she’s talking to a woman standing behind a table that had yet to be looked at.

“Garrett, Andrew!” Mrs. Watt’s says eagerly. “So glad you boys made it. Have you gone up to the sheep and goat barn yet? Joshy should be getting judged here pretty soon.” She smooths a hand down the front of her dress at an imaginary wrinkle. 

“Not yet, we just got here.” Garrett tells her and then waves to the woman standing behind staring between him and Andrew. “Hey Ms. Cutro,” He gives a half smile. “See you entered in another blueberry pie.” He points down to the purple juice oozing up the edge of her pie pan. The woman smiles tightly and turns the pan so that the juice spill is hidden. 

“Garrett, lovely to see you. Your mother was just telling me you were back home visiting for the weekend. What’s it been? Five years?” She eyes his faded old school FFA shirt. 

“Eight,” Garrett corrects her. “It’s good to be home.” Garrett lies easily to her. 

“Debbie,” Mrs. Watts interrupts their lukewarm conversation. “This is Garrett’s…little friend. Andrew.” She gestures to Andrew who’d been hanging back by Garrett’s elbow for the entirety of the conversation. He doesn’t like the way Garrett deflates at the comment, disappointment evident that his mother couldn’t introduce his boyfriend properly. 

“Hi.” Andrew sticks out a hand. “I’m Andrew, Garrett’s boyfriend.” He smiles evenly at her and she stares down at his hand horrified. 

“Still in that phase then?” She doesn’t take Andrew’s hand at all and instead sticks them behind her back.

“Phase?” Andrew asks her confused, feeling anger bubble up in his chest. “It’s not a-“ He’s cut off by Garrett grabbing his arm.

“Nice talking to you, mom. Ms. Cutro” Garrett’s voice is tight. “See you at home.” He drags Andrew out of the tented area and Andrew can feel the way Mrs. Watts and her friend glare daggers at their backs. “Andrew.” He sighs when they’re far enough out and hovering near a mechanical bull ride that has a drunk man waving his arms wildly in the air. 

“Garrett.” Andrew repeats back and stares him square in the face. “Don’t you do that.” He tells Garrett as Garret opens his mouth to explain. “Garrett when we first got together one of the first things you told me was that I didn’t need to be embarrassed. We are all made with the same amount of love and if anyone makes me feel like I don’t belong then I need to put them in their place. That goes for you too.” He frowns as Garrett looks down at the dusty road beneath them. “I’m not embarrassed about being your boyfriend.” He glances around and then quickly lands a kiss on Garrett’s forehead. “I’m not. And you aren’t going to be either. I know this is hard but if we’re here to show Josh support in more than just whatever this show contest is then we’re going to do that. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Garrett looks up at him with wet eyes. His cheeks are pink from the scolding. “I want you to know that I’d literally die if I didn’t have you.” He seems so sincere in the statement. 

“You wouldn’t but good thing we don’t have to try and test that out.” Garrett’s smile is small as together they head down the road back to the show room to find Josh. 

**

Josh let’s Andrew brush the goats as he talks them through how judging went, excited and eager that he’d done well. “You want to head over and see the rabbits?” He asks Andrew who continues to stroke the head of a black and white goat named Lady. 

“They’ve got those here?” Andrew questions eagerly. Garrett is leaning up against the stall door looking down at Andrew with a soft look. 

“Yeah,” He chuckles at Andrew’s excitement. “They’ve got it all here.” Standing up from the stool he’d been sitting on Andrew hops the gate with Josh and follows both Garrett and Josh down the road to another barn not far off from the one they were in. There were rows of cages off the rights, stacked high on top of each other, birds screeching at the front. To the left on the ground level were fenced in areas with chicks and ducklings under heat lamps and playing in a little bucket full of dirty water. “I hate this.” Garrett gestures to a sad looking turkey who coos at them with low energy. “I want to let them all out of the cages and have them fuck everything up.” 

A toddler races past them as Garrett says that with a frazzled looking mother chasing behind and Andrew laughs imagining them being chased by all the loose animals. “Maybe not the best idea.” He admits and they continue down one of the middle aisle until they reach the back with the bunnies. Josh is already up there talking to one of the young boys who’s holding a chocolate colored bunny. 

“This is Ramen.” He points to the bunny, “You can hold him if you want.” He looks at the boy holding the bunny who nods and extends out his arms. Andrew takes Ramen, wrapped in a purple towel, and keeps him close to his chest. 

“Damn. He’s got to weigh at least fifteen pounds.” Andrew says in surprise at how heavy the bunny was. 

“Twenty-three.” The boy says proudly. “Took first today.” He reaches a hand out to stroke over Ramen’s ears as Andrew brings him closer to his chest. 

“Oh wow,” He looks up at Garrett who is watching him again with the same soft look as before and mirrors his face to look just like Ramen’s. “Are we cute?” He asks playfully. Garrett looks once to the young boy who doesn’t seem at all bothered by the comment before smiling and nodding.

“You’re always cute.” He says softly and scratches behind Ramen’s ears. “You too, Andrew.” He teases and then laughs when Andrew pulls Ramen away from him.

“How dare you?” He gasps. “Trying to get a date with Ramen instead?” Josh smirks at Garrett who laughs.

“Yeah, I love how long he is.” Garrett winks at him and Andrew lets out his own surprised laugh. 

“You’re the worst.” He tells Garrett as he hands back Ramen to the boy. “Thanks.” He tells him and the boy nods and heads back towards where Ramen’s cage is. “That damn bunny was heavy.” He shakes out his arms which feel tense from the weight.

“Yeah, Kevin’s family own all the prize winners. They’re always huge.” Josh is watching as the boy, Kevin, struggles to fit Ramen back inside his cage. “It’s cool.” His eyes have the same soft look Garrett gives Andrew. 

“Yeah?” Andrew asks him. “You get to go over a lot and see them?” He doesn’t want to embarrass Josh right out by asking deeper than that. 

“Some.” Josh shrugs. “You like rides?” He quickly changes the subject and the three of them head towards the carnival section.

**

It’s nearly eleven by the time they’re back in the car. The fireworks are still exploding behind them but Andrew feels full and secure in the passenger side of the Prius as Garrett drives them back down the road away from the noise of it all. 

“I loved that.” Andrew tells him and stretches an arm out to rest across Garrett’s seat.

“Really?” Garrett says sounding hopeful. “You liked it?” 

“Oh yeah.” He tells him. “Loved the food especially. And we should get a bunny, when we get home.” Garrett laughs and nods.

“Yeah we should.” He agrees. “Name it noodles or something. Mate it with Ramen. Keep carbs in the family.” They both giggle stupidly at the joke. Andrew feels so in love with Garrett as they pull up into the driveway, excited that the lights are still off and most of Garrett’s family still gone to the fair. “Hey.” Garrett holds him back by his elbow. “I…wanna go show you something.” He gestures to another truck in the yard. It’s old and beat up, that looks more for show than actually driving. 

“The truck?” He points to the chipping paint on the bumper. 

“No,” Garrett laughs and kisses him. “But we have to get in to get there.” Andrew follows him loving the sound of the gravel crushing beneath their heavy footfalls. They climb into the cab and Garrett clicks it into gear, somehow having the keys already in his pocket. 

“You planned this?” Andrew asks him, feeling a nervous excitement as they pull down behind the house and head up towards the barn, bouncing around as they roll through the grassy hills.

“Maybe.” Garrett blushes, “Would you judge me if I did?” They’re past the barn now and out in an open field. Above them the sky seems almost white with the way the stars and moon are shining down. Andrew feels his heart stuck in his throat. 

“Whoa,” He whispers as he bends to stare out the windshield. 

“Amazing, right? Only thing I hate about LA.” Garrett clicks the truck off. “One of the only things.” He corrects himself at Andrew’s knowing smirk. “I’m human!” He comes around the side of the truck and opens Andrew’s door. “I need you to wait here, while I do something super quick.” He looks nervous. “You promise to just keep looking forward?” 

“Are you planning to kill me or something?” Andrew laughs but throws his hands up when Garrett frowns at him and whines his name in protest. “Okay, I promise.” He turns in the seat and keeps his gaze forward, fascinated by the way the lightening bugs light up between the trees. It looks like dancing fairies as they flick up down and around, switching between the branches and the leaves, a sea of bright green and soft yellow. He jumps when Garrett comes back around with an old radio in his hands. 

“Come here.” He reaches up for Andrew and Andrew reaches out to grab his hand. Pulling Andrew out into the field by the truck, Garrett sets the radio in the passenger seat and messes around with the buttons until the tinny sound of music begins playing. Grabbing Andrew’s hands, he pulls him close, wrapping one arm around Andrew’s waist and the other linking their hands together to sway in circles in a slow dance.

“Is this Taylor Swift?” He teases as they spin around while she croons about forever and ever. Garrett rolls his eyes some but laughs with Andrew when he nods. 

“I like it.” He says, “I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover,” Garrett sings alongside of her and spins Andrew out before pulling him back to his chest. “My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue, all's well that ends well to end up with you, swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover.” Andrew leans up to kiss him quiet before resting his head against Garrett’s chest.

“You brought me to a field to sing me Taylor Swift?” He asks, “Wow. How’d I get so lucky to be with a Swiftie?” He feels Garrett’s chuckle more than he hears it. 

“I brought you out here because I love you.” Garrett says. “I wanted you to see something as beautiful as you.” Andrew feels boneless at the cheesiness of it all feeling sad that the song was coming to an end. “C’mere.” Garrett whispers and turns them to the back of the pick up truck. He’d laid out a mass of blankets and some pillows all out in the bed, a bottle of wine sitting and waiting for them to twist the top off of. Andrew’s breath catches in his throat at the gesture. 

“Garrett,” He whispers timidly and Garrett stands behind him, rubbing circles on his hips with his thumbs. 

“Told ya I’d make it special.” He jokes with Andrew and that’s when Andrew spots the bottle of lube and box of condoms sitting on one of the pillows. His heart takes an aerial dive into his stomach and back up again to his chest. 

“No way.” He says, laughing in disbelief, and spinning around to face Garrett. “You’re something else Garrett Watts. When did you have time to do all this?” Garrett just smiles secretly and shrugs. 

“I’ve kind of been planning it for awhile with Josh.” He admits. 

“You got your fifteen-year-old cousin to help you plan a romantic get away to take my anal virginity?” Andrew looks at him in disbelief and feels a hysterical laugh build up in his chest. 

“Well it sounds crazy when you say it like that,” Garrett blushes. “It wasn’t…not like that. I just told him I wanted to do something special with you tonight so he got us the blankets and the truck. I had everything else.” Garrett looks sheepish as he shoves his hands in his pockets. 

“So, is that why we’re really here this weekend? Not to see him show his goats off?” 

“It just kind of worked out that he wanted us to come see that. I thought it would be nice, better than the bed at home, you know?” He looks so earnest at it all. “Did I make a huge mistake? If you want to I can still bottom tonight, I don’t really care. I just want to be with you.” 

Andrew steps forward and leans in to kiss him, long and deep, “No.” He whispers against Garrett’s mouth. “I am so lucky to have you Garrett Watts.” And he locks their lips together again. Garrett’s settling his hands on Andrew’s waist and backing them back towards the truck only breaking apart to climb into the bed together. 

“I thought…it might be better if you’ve drank a little.” Garrett admits. “Not a lot, just some. It helps with the nerves. And some of the pain.” And he gestures to the red wine. “It tastes like grape juice. It’s my favorite around here.” Andrew had watched him buy it this evening from one of the vendors and not thought twice about it. He twists the cap off and together they swig straight from the bottle, feeling looser and giddier the quicker they drink, Garrett flat on his back and Andrew curled up on his side resting his head on Garrett’s chest. 

The music continues to play music in the back as they talk lazily about friends from home to funny things they’d seen today while wandering through the fair. Before they know it the bottle is gone and Andrew is buzzed as he looks up at Garrett, “You gonna kiss me yet?” He asks teasingly. “Or you want me to beg for all that?”

“I like the sound of that.” Garrett teases back happily. “C’mere.” And he’s pulling Andrew on top of his chest. They’re sliding their mouths together then and Andrew’s shirt is being tugged over his head as he crashes back down to push Garrett’s own shirt up. Garrett wiggles some and he’s giggling as he turns them so that Andrew is flat on his back to stare up at the stars and Garrett is hovering over him landing kisses up his neck. 

“I love you,” Andrew feels like he’s said it more this weekend than he’d ever done in their entire relationship but desperate for Garrett to know in that moment how much he does. 

“I love you,” Garrett whispers back to him, glasses glinting in the moonlight. He’s sliding down Andrew’s pants and then his own; leaving them in their briefs and rock hard. He slots their hips together and Andrew arches up, his body already electrified at the simplest touch. They’re kissing desperately and Andrew hardly notices as Garrett slides their underwear off to the side of the truck and slides between Andrew’s legs with slick fingers, rubbing his index over Andrew’s entrance. “Okay?” He checks in softly, eyeing Andrew as he slides in and crooks it some to quickly find his prostate.

“Ah,” Andrew cries out in surprise as Garrett brushes over the bundle of nerves. His cock is resting against his stomach, chilly in the breeze but not wavering as he leaks precum. “M’okay, please. I…more.” Garrett doesn’t need more urging. He shoves two fingers back in and he’s kissing Andrew languidly, twisting and spreading his fingers before going in with three. 

“God, Andrew,” he gasps heatedly staring with a slack jaw. “I’m…are you good?” He’s flushed up his chest and Andrew feels his stomach clench some with nerves. 

“I’m good.” He assures, “I’m really good, I’m okay. I love you.” He’s babbling as Garrett pulls his fingers out moaning at the loss of his thick fingers. He watches, resting up on his elbows, as Garrett fumbles to slide the condom on and bites his lip in anticipation as Garrett gives himself a few rough jerks to reharden at the feeling of rubber. Reaching to take the lube from Garrett’s hand, he drizzles it over the condom, reveling in the way Garrett tosses his head back and moans loudly. His hand is slick as he leads Garrett by his dick, attempting to feel for his entrance before Garrett is stopping him. 

“Wha?” he asks nervously, afraid he already fucked something up before they’d really gotten started.

“No, you’re good.” Garrett is whispering but he places his hands on Andrew’s hips. “I just…it’s better if you turn over for your first time. Make sure I hit your prostate.” The serious of the commentary has them both giggling hysterically, both from nerves and how literal Garrett is being. He reassures, “Nothing I want more than to see your pretty face but I want you to be comfortable.” With Garrett’s help he rolls over on his hands and knees, his heart echoing in his ears as he feels Garrett slipping more lube over his entrance and then pushing some inside with his fingers. 

The first push of the blunt tip stings, and Garrett is rubbing a loving hand up his back while the other clutches his hip. “Press down some,” He soothes and Andrew does, helping Garrett’s dick slide in. It takes an eternity for him to fit all the way in and Andrew doesn’t know if the tears on his cheeks are from pain or from how deliciously sweet and slow it was. “Can I move?” Garrett is gasping, his voice strained. “Please, Andrew I-“ His hips are rocking in and out slowly like he can’t help himself. 

“Ye-yeah,” Andrew gasps and then Garrett is pulling out and sliding back in, slowly at first before building up speed. Their moans cover the sounds of the radio from inside the truck, the slapping of their skin echoing out into the night matching the volume of the frogs and crickets. Andrew cries out loudly as Garrett angles his hips some, brushing up against his prostate and sending a shock wave up his spine. 

“There?” Garrett is gasping, bending forward so his chest covers Andrew’s back. 

“Garrett,” He babbles, “Please, there. More, I-“ it doesn’t take that many more thrust before it’s over embarrassingly fast, the two of them spilling one right after the other. Garrett is slow as he pulls back out and then falls down next to Andrew, who is still face down on the bed of blankets, his feet brushing the pillows and head nearly hanging off the tailgate. 

“Was it okay?” He asks gently, rubbing a hand up and down Andrew’s back nervously.

“More than that.” Andrew replies. “Thank you for this.” Garrett blushes some and shrugs, looking up at the sky. “I really mean it, Garrett. For bringing me home. For thinking of this.” He gestures around and winces slightly as he rolls over to curl up close to Garrett’s chest, “You talk about being lucky to have me but I’m so lucky I’ve got you.” He closes his eyes. “I’m pretty into you.” He teases and plants a kiss to the base of Garrett’s throat, comforted by the way Garrett arranges the blankets up around them and shifts so he can grab the pillows to lay under their heads. 

“Into me enough to be with me forever?” Garrett asks after awhile, voice so soft Andrew almost doesn’t hear him. The music has completely died and the only sound that Andrew can hear is wildlife and Garrett’s pounding heart.

“If you pull out a fucking ring on me after all this I’m going to lose my mind. I don’t have the energy to jump up and down.” Their legs are tangled together and Andrew feels safe in the comfort of Garrett’s embrace. Garrett laughs from deep in his stomach. 

“No more surprises tonight.” He assures, “but maybe someday?”

And maybe someday soon, Andrew thinks, he’d be the one to surprise Garrett with the rings he had hidden deep in the bottom of his duffle; ones he’d bought three weeks after they started dating. But Garrett was right. No more surprises for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...leave a comment to tell me what you thought! (smiles like the Crissy Tiegan gif)


End file.
